Ambiances - Les Thermes au crépuscule
by Spring Epava
Summary: Juvia vient de rentrer à Magnolia. Une longue mission. Fatiguée. Quoi de mieux qu'un bain nocturne pour se remettre d'aplomb ? Surtout que là-bas, elle le sait, quelqu'un l'attend.


**_Hello Tout le monde !_**

**_Ceci est un one shot particulier que j'écrie pour me changer un peu d'air ^^_**

**_J'espère que vous serez pris dans l'atmosphère de cette promenade nocturne_**

**_Je remercie grandement Namuria pour ses reviews pleines de chocolat !_**

**_A plus, hésitez âs à donner vos impressions_ **

* * *

AMBIANCES

**_Les thermes au crépuscule_**

_(Souvenirs de Budapest)_

* * *

_Shattrath - Music of WoW: The Burning Crusade_

Elle était entrée sans faire de bruit, tremblant un peu, s'était dévêtue seule, dans un coin, et puis elle s'était enfin assise contre un mur couvert de larges fresques colorées.

Entourée de toute cette masse de céramique, ne pouvant s'en défaire. Tout autour encore, les reflets des couloirs se dessinant en transparence.

_Quel bonheur cet instant qui commençait à peine._

* * *

Avançant lentement sur les dalles blanches, comme en lévitation, parfois sur des petites flaques, elle prenait même le temps de regarder dehors, à travers des petites arcades de pierre.

A l'extérieur, c'était le soir qui approchait, et les lanternes de Magnolia s'allumaient petit à petit. Le vent parcourait comme il voulait, à son rythme, à son envie et son désir les parcelles des termes, s'engouffrant dans les passages et les chambres de toutes tailles pour titiller les pieds sensibles des ombres qui se baignaient ça et là.

Mais elle tremble !

Quelle est cette sensation étrange ?

Oui, elle tremblait bien, le froid de la nuit l'envahissait doucement. Mais peu importe. Après tout, ce grelottement deviendra frisson.

Frisson de plaisir.

Et Juvia marchait paisiblement, solennellement sur un grand miroir d'onde transparente, s'amusant même à certains moments à marcher sur l'eau, carrément, y poser ses pieds nus et blancs, caresser la surface et sentir le monde rafraichissant le bercer. Quel bonheur que cette nuit qui arrive se disait-elle. Elle ne semblait plus s'arrêter de promettre les meilleures opportunités.

* * *

La jeune mage de l'eau, à présent totalement dans son élément, savourant comme jamais son retour bien mérité à la ville, après une si longue absence, fit lentement les tours et les détours, les chemins et les parcours qu'elle aimait tant réaliser ici.

Labyrinthe aquatique.

Passages sous les arcades blanches.

Pierres chauffantes sur les côtés.

Elle connaît tout cela par cœur.

Mais la nuit a le don de tout rendre magique.

Et tout devient nouveau.

* * *

Puis elle s'arrêta, jugeant qu'il serait bon de se poser, et d'enfin, profiter réellement de tout ce calme.

Aussi, elle ouvrit une petite porte qu'elle connaissait si bien, et pénétra dans une salle moyenne, toute blanche la parcourant des yeux et n'y trouvant que deux nageurs téméraires – il était bientôt onze heures.

C'est vrai après tout… Qui à part elle pouvait venir aux bains de Magnolia aussi tard ?

Elle s'empressa de passer le mince pédiluve glacé, avant de rentrer doucement dans l'eau, les pancartes autour indiquaient la composition du bassin, sa température, Juvia avait étudié tout cela et s'en fichait à l'instant présent, il lui fallait simplement être dans l'eau, toute entière.

_Quel bonheur cette nappe._

Et elle alla retrouver, après quelques instants à barboter allègrement dans les ondes pures de la piscine, les deux nageurs qu'elle avait finit par reconnaître.

Un blond et un autre aux cheveux verts, tous deux en train de s'éclabousser doucement, ou jouant à des jeux plus brutaux, s'empoignant parfois et se rendant des coups.

Elle les arrosa avec ferveur, leur souriant.

Sans doute l'un deux prononça avec humour que « _Cela faisait longtemps _» et que « _Cela faisait plaisir de te retrouver Juvia…_ »

Tous deux étaient beaux et luisant sous les petites loupiottes de la salle.

Elle leur fit boire la tasse et ils rirent quelques minutes, emplis comme jamais de sentiments d'apaisements.

Elle ne sait combien de temps plus tard, mais elle sortit finalement de l'eau et parcourue quelques petites salles annexes avant de tomber sur des douches.

* * *

Juvia actionna les robinets, le plus possible, faisant couler tout ce qu'elle pouvait et s'allongeant sur le sol froid pour apprécier chaque goutte.

_Quel bonheur cette source._

Lavée, prête à se rendre aux prochaines salles, elle passa sa main sur les murs fait de mosaïques minuscules, grattant un peu sur sa marche, comme pour y laisser sa trace, avant de prendre le chemin d'un autre univers.

Dans cette nouvelle salle, tout en bois, elle s'assit comme chez elle.

Tout avait changé : de la température, des couleurs à l'humidité, et surtout, des gens. Maintenant, condensée dans une toute petite pièce chaleureuse, Juvia ne tremblait plus de froid mais de plaisir, de ce choc étrange que les parois brûlantes effectuaient sur son dos, dès qu'elle s'y posait.

A côté d'elle, la silhouette fantomatique, noyée dans la brume rougeoyante de la pièce se dessinait. Une belle chevelure hirsute et des grands bras qui vinrent bientôt se poser sur le corps de la jeune mage de l'eau.

« Tu as raté pas mal de choses… » Dit peut-être l'homme tout en caressant le visage de sa protégée.

« Oui, Gadjeel, sans doute » Avoua-t-elle un peu plus tard, perdue.

Et l'homme la massa sans plus attendre, prenant avec patience et plaisir chaque geste, s'évertuant à lui faire tout ressentir.

Juvia dit à un moment que ses doigts, c'était devenu « _de l'or_ ».

L'autre ne répondit pas, amusé, mais il accentua encore ses mouvements et Juvia ne pu que soupirer sous les nouveaux mouvements des plus agréables.

Avant de se quitter, Gadjeel avancera sa bouche humide contre les boucles déroulées de Juvia afin de lui chuchoter : _« Tu es ma petite Juvia... Alors je veux juste que tu ailles la voir... Tu peux pas savoir comment elle t'a attendu... Un enfer... "_

Et elle partit aussitôt, encore hantée par le voile lourd du sauna, où même l'air semblait finir par la brûler.

* * *

De nouveau, mais cette fois-ci collée contre un grand mur bleu, Juvia prit une douche – ou plutôt toutes les douches qu'elles pouvaient trouver. Elle mt en marche une dizaine de robinets métalliques simultanément et se couvrit des jets purifiants, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir de cette eau tiède.

Après s'être finalement rapidement séchée, requinquée, elle coupa l'eau et continua son chemin.

* * *

Et rejoignit une ombre dans un petit puits là-bas.

Au bout d'un petit couloir étroit, tout au fond, caché dans un petit bassin de forme circulaire, se nichait en hauteur une brune, une bouteille de vodka pendant légèrement au dessus du rebord.

Mais cette eau, Juvia le savait très bien, cette eau était glacée, presque littéralement.

A une dizaine de degré.

Peu de monde venait se recueillir dans ce bassin. Étroit certes, mais profond, très profond. On pouvait y descendre – avait-elle entendue – jusqu'à plus de quatre mètres.

Juvia, se glissa dans l'eau froide, retenant même un cri, mais soupirant largement, sentant ses poils se hérisser un à un et finir par former toute une colonie de capteurs tous plus réceptifs les uns que les autres aux moindres mouvements d'eau.

A l'étroit avec la mage des cartes, elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son acolyte et elles se sourirent un instant.

"_Te voilà toi.._." soupirait Kana.

Kanna plongea dans le puits avec adresse et bientôt ses petits pieds disparurent dans les flots qui remuaient doucement.

Tout ce froid, tout ce bleu, et même ce bleu sombre au fond du puits, tout cela l'apaisait elle ferma les yeux et se laissa couler au fond du puits. Kanna remontait alors à la surface, fière de son record d'apnée.

Mais Juvia continua de descendre, elle pouvait respirer dans l'eau tant qu'elle le voulait, ça c'était quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas faire. Elle pourrait en être fière, elle aussi, de ça, mais c'était sa nature, c'était elle tout simplement.

Juvia, c'était l'eau qui l'habitait et c'était elle qui habitait l'eau.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir patienté sous les tréfonds, avoir attendu en profondeur – quatre mètre quatre-vingt très exactement – du bassin, elle ressortit et se dirigea vers la suite, envoyant un signe amical à Kanna.

« _Qu'elle revienne quand elle veut !_ » Avait-elle crié, cette grande buveuse, avant de finir sa vodka.

« _N'étais-ce pas dangereux de boire et de nager ?_ » Se demanda alors la mage de l'eau, avant d'allumer les différents robinets et de laisser les douches couler sur elle.

* * *

Une musique lancinante et magique réveillait petit à petit son corps rabougris par le froid.

Elle regarda avec un sourire bleu les marques sur ses doigts et toucha son visage, la peau gondolée, fripée par l'eau.

Son corps gondole.

Son esprit gondole.

Tout remue doucement au rythme des eaux chlorées.

C'est elle.

C'est Juvia.

La constance, elle ne connaît pas.

* * *

Elle croisa sur son chemin une charmante jeune fille qui se prélassait avec un tout jeune galopin sur une chaise pliante.

Sans doute les jeunes s'amusaient en toute insouciance à s'embrasser.

Elle entendit leurs rires étouffés, avant de partir plus loin.

Oui, il y avait donc encore pas mal de monde à cette heure. Et surtout, quelques amis de Fairy Tail qui prenait du bon temps ici…

Quel bonheur cette heure.

Juvia continua sa route sur les petites dalles d'un couloir exigu, avant de pénétrer dans une nouvelle salle, entourée de grandes arcades antiques. L'air était frais et chargé de parfums qui vinrent piqueter les pores de Juvia, un à un, et s'y déverser.

Un peu plus loin, le corps rougeoyant du dragon slayer qui s'amusait à pourchasser Gray dans la piscine.

Juvia les regarda ainsi se poursuivre avec envie, se dit qu'elle pourrait un jour faire de même, sans retenue, ne plus s'abandonner aux missions des semaines entières – et pleurer son amour – et profiter enfin d'un repos bien mérité.

Natsu vint lui dire qu'elle devait absolument lui parler (à son amour, cet amour qui l'attendait). _Oui_, répondit-elle, _elle le ferait, aussitôt qu'elle serait à la dernière salle_ – comme il était convenu – _c'était là que le rendez-vous aurait lieu. Il fallait être patiente_. Natsu ne pu s'empêcher de demander, de poser d'autres questions. « _Qu'as-tu fais tout ce temps ? Tu as bien mangé, j'espère, _ajouta-t-il,_ oui, _répondit-elle,_ j'ai bien mangé, ne t'en fais pas._ »

Gray la félicita, il avait entendu ses exploits lors de sa toute dernière mission. Il était visiblement ravis de la voir de retour :

« _Tu as intérêt à rester ici longtemps_. » Dit le jeune mage aux cheveux noirs, avant de faire un signe d'au revoir et d'embrasser vivement Natsu.

Ce dernier, surpris, commença à rougir légèrement, puis, attirant Gray contre lui, il intensifia le baiser et ferma les yeux.

Leurs deux corps luisants s'entrechoquèrent un instant, créant vaguelettes sur les flans de la piscine.

Mais Juvia ne regardait plus vraiment.

_Quel bonheur ces amourettes de la nuit._

Elle se détourna d'eux, continua son périple, répétant les rituels jusqu'à l'épuisement de la peau et de l'être tout entier.

Elle se frotta aux murs sous la douche, comme pour se débarrasser d'une ancienne carapace, d'une ancienne armure qui la retenait encore, qui la retenait un peu, qui l'empêchait de complètement apprécier le moment.

Oui, il fallait se laisser aller, après tout, elle va retrouver son amour… Elles se sont peut-être quittées mais maintenant, elle le sent de plus en plus puissamment, elle se rapproche de son but.

Oui, attendre tout ce temps, pour une aussi stupide mission. Il fallait être idiote pour penser qu'elle était si forte que ça.

Pas si forte.

Quelques semaines sans l'autre, et tout devient impossible.

Mais retrouver, d'un seul coup, Magnolia, les thermes, les temps anciens et nouveaux se rejoindre dans une vitalité nocturne, tout ça, et être comme arrosée constamment par les bienveillances, les rituels, les humeurs des bains.

_Quel bonheur, cette magie de la nuit._

Aussi elle se posa pour apprécier un peu la sérénité d'une petite fontaine de bois qui glougloutait tranquillement près d'elle. Elle se posa, là, sur un transat, et allongea ses jambes flageolantes.

Son corps était transis, transis de tout, incapable de bouger peut-être.

C'était la dernière salle, le dernier couloir.

* * *

Un instant, elle s'attarda au dehors à nouveau, pour voir par la grande baie vitrée, le jardin des thermes tomber dans les ténèbres avec douceur. Par delà quelques épais buissons bleutés, elle pouvait distinguer les jets d'eau blanchâtres des arrosoirs automatiques qui s'élevaient dans le ciel.

Entourée de ses chandelles, la belle seule

Dans une pénombre bleutée, une ombre

Sa peau noire prend la teinte d'une soirée

Sa vision se perd dans l'obscurité

Les courbes dans cette belle heure

Se dessinent et croisent une ligne

De pages blanches, reflétant la beauté

Tranquillité, sagesse d'une lune en veille

La femme se laisse caresser par une toile

Entrée blanche par la fenêtre, elle se laisse

Aux douces froideurs d'une pierre bleue

Elle rêve qu'elle est dans une chambre

Où une autre femme rêverait d'elle

Elle la voit, forte, sévère, dure, calme

Elle pense qu'elle et elle sont seule

Seule dans la pièce où naît une âme

Seule à voir combien la nuit est belle

Seule en différence, en opposition, seule

Seule à rêver en douceur, d'elle-même

Il était temps de gémir.

* * *

La pièce changea légèrement de teinte, de coloration : les lueurs étranges d'un autre monde plus rouge, plus puissant la pénétrèrent peu à peu et elle sentit une autre odeur envahir la pièce. La salle elle-même semblait changer, se resserrer autour de son corps tout humide, luisant sous la lune qui s'éveillait au dessus des arbres du parc. Oui. Les larmes de son corps perlaient doucement sur le sol et bientôt, des pas d'une rythmique nonchalante se firent entendre.

Quelqu'un se rapprochait, savourant sans doute le moindre de ses mouvements.

Quelqu'un avançait derrière Juvia.

Bientôt, la mage de l'eau reconnue les senteurs moites de celle qu'elle aimait. Les pas se firent saccadés.

Deux mains vinrent se poser sur son cou.

Juvia sentit une onde douce et chaude parcourir son corps et faire fusion avec son être.

Elle ouvrit la bouche avec plénitude, tout à fait lentement, lessivée par son voyage et par les bains, mais enfin sous la possession de sa tendre.

Des mèches de cheveux d'un blond crépusculaire vinrent chatouiller ses seins et bientôt, la tête de son amante apparue à l'envers.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et toutes d'eux sourirent, le désir se réveillant d'un coup sur leur visage.

« Tu es la plus belle des fontaines, ma Juvia… »

« Lucy… Le temps n'a pas été trop long ? »

« Si… affreusement… Ma rivale d'amour » Et la jeune mage blonde rit – c'était comme cela qu'elle l'appelait auparavant, comme cela qu'elle la voyait, comme une rivale.

Mais Lucy savait trop bien comment les rivaux et les rivales finissaient. Dans toutes les histoires, dans toutes les guildes, de tout temps les rivaux finissaient par s'aimer, comme ils commençaient toujours par se détester, même se haïr.

Mais à présent, à présent qu'elles étaient enfin réunies, elles ne pouvaient plus que profiter de la soirée.

« J'ai voulue boire et encore boire ton eau, Juvia… Je l'ai voulue si profondément. Et te voilà enfin… Ma fontaine… »

« Juvia est si heureuse de te retrouver Lucy… Si contente » Et elle s'empressa de tirer la constellationniste vers elle dans un soubresaut. « Viens, viens ! Demanda-t-elle encore.

Lucy se plaça au dessus de son amoureuse, ses genoux encadrant le ventre fin et bleuté de la belle Juvia. Elle se pencha sur le transat pour aller chercher les lèvres toutes violacées de sa tendre source, avant de presser sa bouche contre la sienne, avant de passer une main dans cet océan bleu de cheveux qui se déversait, tout collant, entre ses doigts.

_Magique_, se dit-elle,_ c'est magique._

Elles fermèrent leurs yeux, et se collèrent encore un peu plus. Le maillot que Lucy portait encore était tout serré et collé contre les formes généreuses de la mage d'eau, qui commençait à lentement passer ses doigts fins et précis sur le contour de son soutien-gorge. Juvia elle, nue sous les flammes de la lune tressaillait au moindre mouvement de la mage blonde qui semblait bien plus énergique et libérée.

Comment Juvia avait-elle pu manquer tout cela ? Et tout ce temps surtout ? Comment ne pas se laisser tenter et tout abandonner pour la retrouver ? Plus Juvia y pensait, plus les larmes de la joie lui venaient.

Et les larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau qui glissait sur son corps, aux moites gouttelettes qui perlaient sur les épaules de Lucy, aux sueurs qui gouttaient depuis les membres agités de sa constellationniste.

« Juvia en veut plus » Lança-t-elle à l'autre, entre deux soupirs d'aise.

Aussitôt, les gestes de Lucy furent encore plus équivoque, elle s'empara des deux seins de son acolyte, avec force, et les fit doucement bouger aux rythmes de ses mains. Elle battait des cercles réguliers, tout en léchant avidement le ventre que son amoureuse lui offrait.

Le bout de ses doigts vint titiller les deux tétons rosés de sa chère, lui faisant faire quelques drôles mimiques de plaisir.

Lucie aimait contrôler, surtout pour les préliminaires.

Mais là c'était comme si tout était à refaire.

Le temps manqué appelle à la redécouverte.

Juvia a grandit.

Elle a sans doute murît aussi.

Ses seins ne sont plus les mêmes.

Ils sont encore plus beaux.

* * *

Et la salle s'assombrit encore un peu, bientôt, des arbres, des peupliers ou des saules, battus par la pluie torrentielle et le vent firent se bruisser milles feuilles d'un vert sombre.

Des lanternes s'allumèrent autour d'elles et leur passion ne fut que plus puissante.

Des étoiles, oui, ce n'étaient pas de simples bougies qui s'allumaient mais des centaines d'étoiles qui luisaient tour à tour, dans un immense plafond noir. Mais il y avait-il seulement un plafond ? Tous les murs semblaient avoir disparus, seuls restaient les gouttes de la pluie et les étoiles sans fin.

Leurs deux magies, galvanisées plus que jamais, rentraient en choc et en harmonie chaque instant. Les larmes des et les lumières des cieux se battaient de plus belles.

Bientôt, Juvia, au bord de l'extase retira avec ardeur le soutien-gorge de sa compagne pour laisser pendre deux grands globes blanchâtres sur elle et les deux femmes se rapprochèrent encore. Leurs seins s'entrechoquaient dans les mouvements répétés de la constellationniste.

Rien ne les arrêtait plus.

Les caresses se firent plus violentes, plus vives, plus passionnées encore et Lucy commença à perdre pieds, à se laisser guider par l'autre mage. Tous les fluides se mêlaient dans un grand ouragan de sensation.

Bien vite encore, Juvia passa deux mains sur l'épine dorsale de Lucy et descendit langoureusement ses doigts jusqu'au maillot que sa douce portait encore.

Elle le retira, avec difficulté, sentant le tissu résister, tout étroitement serré contre les cuisses humides de Lucy, avant de finalement le déchirer avec désir.

« Juvia n'en peut plus… » Gémit-elle finalement.

* * *

_écouter: Tinderstinks – Put your love in me_

Et elles quittèrent le transat, comme transportées par les flots. Oui, de l'eau partout les absorbait petit à petit. Leurs peaux s'entrechoquaient maintenant sous les coups des mouvements des tréfonds marins, plongées dans une mer apaisante et rassurante.

Oui, Lucy ne pourrait pas rester sous l'eau indéfiniment, mais elle aurait voulu, _oh combien voulu pouvoir le faire et être avec son amie pour le restant des jours dans cette onde sans fin._

Lucy ferma sa bouche, tentant d'économiser de l'oxygène et vint alors placer sa propre main contre le sexe de sa partenaire, sentant tout le désir que Juvia retenait depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint.

Aussi elle sourit à la mage d'eau avant de palper encore les lèvres, ces autres lèves du bout de son index et de venir titiller le haut de cette entrée, sentant une chaleur persistante.

Juvia poussa un nouveau gémissement et ne put s'empêcher de faire de même à Lucy : d'une main, elle commença à caresser son sexe et de l'autre, elle venait prendre en main tour à tour les seins de sa mage d'eau.

Leurs mouvements étaient désordonnées mais une sorte de grande harmonie les envahit, alors que les eaux et les étoiles rêvassaient ensembles.

Alors, Juvia, émoustillée comme jamais, fit entrer deux de ses doigts dans l'antre de sa mage blonde, sentant le mince corps se contracter vivement.

Lucy, sous la surprise, ouvrit la bouche pour expulser un cri de plaisir, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de perdre toutes ses réserves d'oxygène.

Aussi, elle fit signe à Juvia d'arrêter leur sort.

Mais la mage d'eau ne retira pas ses mains, ni du sexe de Lucy, ni de ses seins, elle sourit et s'approcha de Lucy, tout doucement.

Elle tendit ses lèvres, ouvrit sa bouche et déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de sa partenaire.

L'autre mage accepta le baiser, avec une once de peur toujours, mais elle se laissa faire, et comprit alors de quoi il s'agissait.

Juvia alors, envoya au plus profond de son amie des vagues répétées d'eau en ébullition. Ce n'était pas de l'eau chaude, mais simplement des flots chargés de gazes et de vitalité. Des eaux magiques qui se déversèrent dans le corps de la constellationniste, venant appuyer contre son ventre et faire pression sur ses poumons, pour enfin remonter jusqu'à ses narines et sa bouche.

Elle éternua vivement, avant de rire aux éclats dans l'eau.

Juvia mit alors fin au baiser et regarda l'autre fille sourire.

Oui, maintenant qu'elle était ressourcée – pour un temps certes – en air, Lucy pourrait encore rester sous l'eau.

Et leurs jeux continuèrent, entrecoupés des bouches à bouches toujours plus intenses que Juvia prodiguait à Lucy.

Et même, c'était au final Lucy qui venait coller ses lèvres contre celles de Juvia, demandant de l'air, demandant de l'oxygène, de quoi vivre, c'était toujours le même rituel qu'il fallait recommencer et qui les unissait.

Leurs langues se rencontraient, se cherchaient sans cesse. Juvia faisait tourner la sienne autour de celle de Lucy, imitant les mouvements d'une hélice. Et la blonde répondait avec autant de passion, plaquant la langue de son amante contre son palet et s'évertuant à explorer sa bouche avec envie.

Voulant aller plus loin encore dans sa découverte, Lucy mit elle aussi quelques doigts dans l'antre de sa mage d'eau, avant de parcourir avec désir ce nouveau territoire qui s'offrait, chaud, dénué de toute peur elle s'évertua à enfoncer de plus en plus profondément ses doigts avant d'embrasser de nouveau Juvia qui n'en pouvait plus.

Alors que le plaisir était au paroxysme, le couple se colla encore, les deux corps, leurs cœurs battant la chamade, l'un contre l'autre, l'une contre l'autre, ce couple se resserra encore et elle ne formait plus qu'une masse de chair brassée par les flots.

Elles se prirent chacune dans les bras de l'autre et de violentes pulsions les parcoururent.

* * *

Était-ce seulement la magie, la magie de l'eau ou des étoiles, la magie du moment ? Des retrouvailles ? Ou bien était-ce encore au-delà que les choses se jouaient, que leur amour prenait source. ? Mais elles se sentaient si bien et si libérées.

_Maintenant,_ pensèrent-elles.

Et dans les dernières paroles, elles frottèrent avec passion et ardeur leurs sexes, l'un contre l'autre, écartant leurs jambes, cisaillant avec précision chaque nouveau coup.

Juvia se mit à mordre avec fureur le cou blanc de l'autre fille, aspirant comme elle le pouvait, laissant des marques rouges un peu partout où elle passait, laissant sa salive se mêler à celle de Lucy quand cette dernière lui redemandait un baiser.

Lucy malaxait de plus en plus vivement les deux grandes îles flottantes de sa chère Juvia, se posant dessus, mordant elle aussi par endroit, continuant de les bercer, ces deux îlots paradisiaques, comme elle le désirait.

La constellationniste sentit une sorte de vague d'une grande force naître en elle. Jamais elle n'avait connue pareille sensation. Elle espérait dans son fort intérieur, que sa compagne sentirait la même chose.

Et elles intensifièrent encore, accélérèrent leurs mouvements de bassin, se frottant l'une à l'autre, l'eau les guidant, les faisant s'entrechoquer encore plus fort, lubrifiant chaque parcelle de leurs corps en extase.

Tous les sens à l'éveil.

Et Juvia bientôt, ne put s'empêcher de carrément crier, d'ouvrir la bouche dans les tréfonds de leur petit bulle d'océan nocturne, avant de serre encore plus fort sa mage des esprits.

_Oui, elle sentait tout son corps se soulever._

_Oui, _Lucy sentait ce mouvement venir_, mais qu'étais-ce au juste ?_

Et, dans un ultime soubresaut, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le visage en perdition de l'autre et elles se crispèrent toute d'eux, plongées dans un complet nirvana.

Juvia sentit tout son être comme en train de se rompre et des vagues répétées couler de son corps en fusion.

Lucy cria à en perdre la raison, de bonheur, d'épuisement, de souffrance et encore de bonheur. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec passion et des larges salves transparentes sortirent de son antre en ébullition.

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Et doucement, dans les derniers sursauts de leurs corps vidés, la mer se calma, les torrents et les marrées de leur intimité cessèrent et elles refirent surface.

* * *

L'eau partit doucement, sa fine pellicule bleutée délaissant leur corps baissa de niveau jusqu'à les quitter totalement.

Elles étaient là, seules au milieu du couloir, de ce même couloir avec ce même transat, entourée d'eau et de tous les fluides inconnus qui les avaient secoués tout à l'heure.

Lucy se laissa tomber de fatigue sur le transat, expurgeant toute l'eau qu'elle avait accumulée, vidant ses poumons et ses organes comme elle pouvait, bientôt rejointe par Juvia, qui s'effondra sur son corps livide.

Elles patientèrent ainsi quelques minutes, d'abord en tenant de calmer leurs respirations, de reprendre contact avec le réel, de sentir doucement le calme et le petit air frais et confiné des thermes, pour enfin se serrer encore une fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La mage d'eau, écrasant un peu sa compagne, se releva légèrement et embrassa doucement Lucy, laissant ses cheveux bleus déverser l'eau qu'ils retenaient dans le cou de la constellationniste, avant de la regarder, l'œil langoureux.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… » Dit-elle doucement.

Lucy passa son bras tremblant sur le front bouillant de la mage d'eau avant de lui sourire.

Elles ne pouvaient plus que se taire, encore secouées par leurs émotions toutes récentes et la volonté de profiter de tout ce calme, de ce lieu unique, perdues dans leurs fatigue et la brume.

Aussi nous les laisseront là.

* * *

Leurs deux corps se caressent encore, nous nous éloignons.

Dans les couloirs embaumés de vapeurs diverses, des pas résonnent.

Ou peut-être encore, dans les éclaboussements des bassins, des chuchotements, des cris, des râles et des plaintes.

Les jets ardents, dispersés des matières fluides fluides.

Expurgés des membres érectiles.

Entre deux fumeroles, entre deux morceaux de glaçon que l'on croque à pleine dent.

La vodka se vidant dans le sang.

Et le puits à retenter, à retraverser.

Parcourir les bassins de hublots en hublots.

Se poursuivre et se trouver.

_« Ne me quitte plus » _Dira sans doute une mage blonde, entre deux baisers.

Approcher l'autre dans une danse des temps primitifs.

Aspirer aux lunes anciennes.

Et parfois dans un hammam ou une chambre chaude, des chocs de baiser chaleureux.

Et les vagues reprennent doucement leur cours normal, livrant des ondes régulières, faisant clapoter les bords des bassins.

Et les portes des thermes s'ouvrent à penne pour les visiteurs du matin.

Et pourtant dans nos corps respirent encore le soir et ses passions.

_Quel bonheur que ces nuits infinies !_

_FIN  
_

* * *

_Avec des remerciements chaleureux pour :_

_ Namuria_

_Yami ni hikari_

_Pricillia (dit ange de la mort ^^)_

_Vous..._


End file.
